Episode 2: The Choosing, Part 2
The Choosing, Part 2 is the second episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on October 30, 2004. It was then aired in Canada on November 2, 2004 and in Australia on February 24, 2005. Plot Summary Episode starts with a re-cap from the last, and Artha talks about himself to the audience. After the race, Lance, Artha and Parmon go through some discussions, with Parmon revealing that he has connected their vid game controllers to Beau’s racing controls and Artha’s helmet, essential allowing him to race Beau as he races dragons in his vid game. While this is happening, Moordryd and Cain are spying on the crew, and switch gear tactics to plan an attack on Artha and the other racers during the next race. The next race is introduced with the prize being 10,000 Dracals and a brand new Level 5 Green Ramming gear. Throughout the episode, reference to Artha’s blooming love interest in Kitt Wonn is made. Whilst racing, Artha recalls the few lessons his father taught him on releasing the power in the dragon, and again achieves unlocking Beau’s power to speed ahead in the race with minimum draconium energy waste. Moordryd, annoyed at this, asks Cain to plant a disrupter flash on the track for Artha, as well as releasing a Dragbox on him and then using his Energy Drain Whip. Using the whip’s attachment, Artha jumps and pulls Moordryd into the way of the disruptor flash, blowing Moordryd off the track and allowing Artha to continue the race. But the energy drain was enough on Beau and the pair end up finishing second to last. The trio later head off to the damaged Penn Stables to pack up what was left of Connor’s gear, and Artha finds an old picture of him, Lance and his father. In one of the stables, Beau spots gold light shining from behind one of the walls, and proceeds to push a nearby hook, which activates as a hidden lever and opens the wall of the stable. Here, Artha and Beau find Mortis in an underground gold draconium Dragon Priest temple where Mortis gives Artha the Gold Draconium Gauntlet of the Dragon. Meanwhile outside, the Dragon Eye crew are attacking the stables again. Kitt Wonn burst into the scene to help Lance and Parmon, reversing her Red Thruster gear to create a fire wall protection. Turning into the Dragon Booster after Lance calls for help, Artha joins the battle but ends up being cornered on a ledge. Lance throws a flash stick and blinds the Dragon Eye crew, allowing the Dragon Booster to defeat them. As he runs past, Artha flicks up his visor to show Lance and Parmon his identity, before flicking it down again and chasing off the crew. A stray Green Ramming gear shot dislodges some support wires and makes the whole ground Penn Stables is on unstable. Kitt, Parmon and Lance slide off but are seen holding onto one of the support wires, and Artha brings them back up again with Beau's help. The wire snaps before Kit makes it though, and Beau and Artha jump down after her. Catching Kitt, flaps of skin pop out from Beau’s sides, revealing his ability to fly and the trio glides down to safety. Word Paynn is seen in his citadel now, angry at Moordryd failing to capture the dragon of legend and allowing it to choose a Dragon Booster. He threatens now to find someone else to help him start a new Dragon-Human war. Important Events *Artha enters his first dragon race. *Parmon creates Artha's new controls for Beau utilizing their vid game controllers. *Introduced to different types of racing and battle gear. *Secret temple under Penn Stables discovered. *Introduction of Mortis. *Artha gains the missing gold gauntlet and becomes the Dragon Booster. Gallery First_dragb.png|Artha's first appearance as the Dragon Booster. Artha_as_db.png|Up close on Artha and his new armour. Beau_finds_temple.png|Beau spots the gold light of the hidden temple behind a stable wall. Hook_dooropen.png|Beau pushes a nearby hook to open the secret door. Stable_temple.png|The secret wall opens and the hidden temple is revealed. Db_kitt_flying.png|The Dragon Booster and Kitt flying to safety. Db_novisor.png|Dragon Booster armour without the visor down. First_mortis.png|The first appearance of Mortis. Unlocking_beau_power.png|Unlocking Beau's power during a race. Video Category:Episodes